Rob Sweder's Disappearance
by penname101
Summary: When a 17 year-old goes missing, the team follows every clue they have. But when Jack gets too close to the case, can they still stay on the trail? Concentration wanders as Martin and Sam realize they can't deny the sparks between them.
1. Default Chapter

Hey, this is my first chapter...again. Sorry, my computer at home sucks so it formatted the story last time really strangely. Hope this one works a little better! Review and I'll keep going....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters...let's leave it at that, if I keep talking about not owning Without A Trace I will cry.  
  
One last word: Meg, you have at least four more chapters before it becomes a surprise...see you in Chem and English...unless I cut!  
  
"OK, the only thing we have to go on is the family's suspicions. This kid is 17 so he thinks he's invincible. Rob Sweder has a ton of family in Brooklyn but the parents have already checked there. Now he has been missing for 20 hours--"  
  
"Uh, Jack? How did his family not notice his disappearance for 20 hours?" Sam interrupted.  
  
"Because," Jack began, looking annoyed at Sam's interruption, "he went right from school to a sleepover...or he was supposed to anyway. He never made it to school in the first place and if you had waited a second, I would have told you that before."  
  
Wow, Martin thought. I know Jack gets close to kid cases but this is much, even for him.  
  
"Did the school call his house when he didn't show?" Danni asked quietly, trying not to anger Jack any further.  
  
"No," Jack answered, obviously mad at the school...or so the team hoped. "Well actually, they called the house but when no one answered, they hung up. No message or call back, just moved on down the absentee list."  
  
"You said earlier that all we have to go on are the parent's suspicions. What do they suspect?" Viv asked.  
  
"Family's suspicions, not parents' suspicions. His parents have 'no idea' of anything but Rob has a 16-year-old brother, and a 10-year-old sister—Scott and Logan. Scott said Rob has been hanging out with some known dealers and getting into some, quote unquote, 'deep shit'...but he goes completely blank on the names of the dealers and on the type of 'shit' Rob was getting into."  
  
"And the sister?" Sam inquired.  
  
"She doesn't exactly understand what she knows, but then again she is only 10. Logan said that she has heard Rob on the phone in his room and in the bathroom, late at night, comforting someone and kept saying that he was 'working on it.' Logan also said a few nights ago she was walking by Rob's room and saw he was sleeping. She went in and he was thrashing around in his bed repeating, 'Brian! I swear, if you just stop they'll leave you alone!' and 'I need to save him!'" Jack informed the team. "Is there a Brian anyone knows about?" Martin questioned. "Unfortunately, yes. Let's see...here it is," Jack said, shuffling through a thick stack of papers no one had noticed before. There's Brian Smith, Bryan Smoluch, Brian Edgerly, Fox, Sanders, Kenville, Blaustine, Hallerud, Kiene, Gallagher, Horan, DeMareo, Graham, DeVece, Back, McLaughlin, Gunn, Simone, Wojechi, Haley, Davis, Downs, Wompeirski, and Melone."  
  
"Whoa..." Sam muttered, expressing everyone's shock at the long list. Jack really went all out for this case, Sam thought silently. I wonder why...  
  
"Uh, do we know if any of the Brians were close with Rob, or if any had problems he could help them with?" Martin said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Smoluch, Blaustine, and Melone were all friends with Rob, but none had problems anyone is talking about. Ok, now that that is settled...Sam and Martin go to Rob's school and interview classmates, teachers...whoever will talk. Viv and Danni go and check out the three Brians Rob was friends with and then see if the family has remembered anything. All set? Check in as soon as you have anything," Jack commanded. The team slowly rose and began to wander to their desks to grab their belongings.  
  
"Hey Jack?" Viv asked gently. "I couldn't help but notice, I mean, call it a mother's intuition but...Why are you becoming so obsessed with this case?"  
  
Jack looked away from Viv's gaze and muttered, "I really have no idea what you're talking about. I am handling this case the same as any other."  
  
"Jack, I know you. You always get too involved in kids cases, for good reason. But, this is the worst I have ever seen you. What is so different about this case?—and no lies," Viv challenged.  
  
Jack looked up at Viv. "Logan...she's best friends with my daughter...it just hits too close to home."  
  
"Hey, I get it. I still haven't learned to remove myself from cases, but I have learned to use my dedication to my advantage. Just watch it, OK?" Viv said.  
  
Jack looked thankfully at Viv, "Yeah...you should go to work. We've got a kid to save."  
  
THEME SONG KICKS IN... 


	2. Getting the Story Straight

Hey! I am so so so sorry about taking, oh I don't know, almost 3 months off from my story. This quarter is insane and I haven't gotten a chance to fix my computer to work with this website. So sorry again. Hope this makes up for it! Disclaimer: duh.  
  
"OK, now, if I remember high school correctly, a missing kid's friends will be in class so they have an alibi, right?" Martin asked Sam.  
  
"Uh, what high school did you go to, Martin? Check the Mens' Room first," Sam replied with a teasing smile.  
  
"OK, Miss-Know-It-All, I'll check but I don't even think teenagers are stupid enough to be cutting class. It's a perfect excuse for the cops to come and pick them—"Martin trailed off as he opened the bathroom door to a smoke-filled room. He turned for a glance and saw four teenagers dressed to kill, all smoking.  
  
"You were so a FBI kid, Martin."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let's start with you...Brian Smoluch," Danni began, leaning against the interrogation room wall in a careless manner.  
  
"Sounds god to me...I have nothing to hide!!" Brian responded forcefully.  
  
"Of course you don't," Viv said with a roll of her eyes only Danni could see. "Well, first off, what was your relationship with Rob?"  
  
"ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OF BEING GAY!?!" Smoluch screamed.  
  
"Whoa there!" Danni said, jumping up to calm Brian down. "She wasn't accusing you of anything, it's just standard procedure to find out if you two were tight or not." Danni slowly backed away and turned to face Viv whose eyebrows were practically in her ponytail.  
  
"Sorry.." Brian apologized. "It's just, I get teased a lot because I hang out with Rob and...um...well, everyone knows he isn't exactly...straight. But yeah, we were pretty good friends. We hung out in school and sometimes on weekends. He was a cool guy."  
  
"Brian, were you having any problems or difficulties in you life?" Viv asked cautiously.  
  
"Uh, I'm guessing you mean besides my best friend having gone missing, failing pre-calc, and having JUST split up with my girlfriend..bitch..? No, not really. I have a pretty good family and my neighborhood isn't a total ghetto..Is that what you mean?" Smoluch rambled aloud.  
  
"Yes, basically," Viv responded. "But there aren't any...new problem—"  
  
"—Are you in anything too deep, Brian?" Danni cut in. "Anything only Brian could help you with?"  
  
"I don't get it," Smoluch said confused. He looked to Viv for an explanation.  
  
"Rob was heard on the phone telling someone he was going to help them and we have reason to believe that the person he was speaking to's name is Brian," Viv told him.  
  
"Ohhhh...so that's why I am here...and Blaustine and Melone. Anyway, I'm sorry but I don't really do anything...like that. My friend's brother OD'ed and I learned my lesson through him. Anything else I can do for you?" Brian asked.  
  
"No, not at the moment. Thank you for coming in," Viv said with a small smile.  
  
Brian Smoluch smiled and rose from his chair. He nodded a farewell to Danni and Viv before exiting the room.  
  
"You think he's hiding something?" Danni asked.  
  
"Who isn't?" Viv replied. "But nothing that has to do with this...You think he does?"  
  
"No," Danni said in frustration. "Next!"  
  
"Are we under arrest, Ms. Policelady?" one of the teens asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"As I have told you at least ten times before, you are here for questioning," Sam answered very annoyed.  
  
"And what exactly does that mean?" inquired another teen with a blinding neon green shirt. He seemed to be the only one with a functioning brain.  
  
"It means we ask you questions, and you answer...got it?" Martin challenged.  
  
"Yeah, but you should tell you girlfriend she would make better money with that badge if she cut off her pants at the pocket...and her shirt would have to go, of course. And she would have to start working out more frequently..she's looking kind of shit----"the first teen said, but was quickly interrupted by Martin slamming him against the wall. Sam raised her eyebrows and looked at Martin surprised and curious.  
  
"Now I KNOW you didn't mean that so you have five seconds to apologize, SINCERELY to Agent Spade!" Martin growled an inch from the boy's face.  
  
"S-s-sorry!" he gasped out.  
  
"Good," Martin responded, backing away. "And because you acknowledged Agent Spade's badge, I'm guessing you know she has power-more than you-and you should know the consequences that she can bring upon you if you go on another rant. Am I correct?" Martin prompted.  
  
"Yeah, I get it..."  
  
Martin turned back to Sam and gestured for her to begin questioning. She gave him a quick curtsy before walking up to the four boys.  
  
"Put your first names on the first line along with a phone number where your parents can be reached. Got it?" Sam commanded.  
  
"Oh baby do I love a lady who taked control. Damn!" another teen kicked in.  
  
"Ugh!" Sam said, disgusted.  
  
So that's the new chapter, review please! I'll be back within the week! 


End file.
